when he gets captured
by xxxicecreamluvxxx
Summary: when team hebi was captured and kept in konoha as prisoners, what would happen? is there a secret as to why he is really here? read to find out.


i watched from my office window as the last few rays of the sun, disapeared behind the mountain peaks, and thought back to all the people i healed and helped today.

Neji's squad had returned from an A-rank mission with a few minor injuries. Shikamarus squad returned with a few cuts and bruises.

a handful of careless genin with cuts and bruises from sparing with each other.

and Naruto returned for the 5th time this week with questions about his 1 week old daughter, Akira. i couldnt help but giggle when Naruto burst into my office with questions like;

_What should i feed her? How do i feed her? How do you change her?_

It took awhile but i managed to calm him down. I thought he wouldve been used to it by now, but he still isnt used to waking up in the morning to feed his beautiful daughter. her hair was as light as her fathers and eyes as pale as her mothers. she might inherit the byakugan from her mother.

i was about to leave for home when an ANBU appeared. Judging by the mask i knew exactly who it was.

i smiled at him before speaking.

"hey, Shikamaru whats up?" i asked and he merely shrugged.

"nothing. the hokage sent me, she wants to see you." he said and i nodded.

"oh, by the way Ino-pigs been looking for you" i informed him and he sighed.

"troublesome woman" he said before disapearing in a puff of smoke.

**at the hokages office**

"sakura haruno, i have a request. we have just caught a group of sound nins and are holding them in the interogation chamber. and since no one is available, would you consider doing the job?" my blonde haired mentor asked and i nodded.

"hai, shisou!" she smiled a soft smile.

"becareful and do not let your guard drop, am i understood?" she asked and i once again nodded.

"good, you are dismissed. everything you need to know about the 4 you are interogating is in this folder" she informed me and handed me a brown folder before sending me away.

on my way to the interogation chamber i quickly bought a packet of red licorish(sp) and started devouring the small red stick. once i reached the small oak door a quickly pushed it open and made my way across the dimly lit room, towards the small round table and hard seat.

The chamber had 5 prison cells all separated by chakra eating iron bars. each cell had a small single bed and a toilet. only a table and stool are permitted in the cells. since it was to dark i couldnt see who i was interogating, but i could clearly see the folder due to the bright candle that stood next to me on the table.

i was just about to open the folder up and read it when a smooth, yet dark voice stopped me.

"sakura?" the all too familier voice called. i was stunned, they caught him? how? i wasnt angry or happy that he was in the same room as me. i didnt know what i felt, but all i know is that its a deeling i do not like.

i looked in the direction the voice came from, only to be met by two scarlet red eyes .i had to keep my voice strong and emotionless, and thanks to the training Tsunade-shisou gave me, i succeded.

"hm, which one are you? itachi or sasuke?" i lied. i knew who it was, his voice was hard, and his eyes were endless. one false move and he might knock me out. i had to becarefull.

"hn. what are you doing here?" he asked. i turned back around to focus more on the folder but answered his question.

"nothing. so homochimaru is dead and Ita-" i started but was cut of by someones laugh.

"Bwahahaha, Homochimaru! thats a good one!" a cheerfull voice said. i raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off and flipped another page and examined it.

"nice to meet you...are you...Juugo or...wow" i gasped. i guess i caught the attention of the voice cause that was who asked.

"what?" it asked and i kept staring at the picture infront of me.

"this suigetsu guy has some wicked eyes! now that i take a better look...hes kinda cute" i said truthfully.

"Thanks! see Karin, told ya' im hot" the voice - im guessing it belonged to suigetsu - said.

"tch. And? sasuke-kun is hotter" another voice - female i assumed - spoke. i almost wanted to gag, i mean did i sound like that when i was younger? like ewww.

"so sheriff? whats your name?" suigetsu asked and i smiled.

"sakura haruno." i told him. then surprisingly sasuke spoke.

"sakura turn the lights on." he...did he just command me to do something? OH HELL NAWW! whos the one on the other side of the prison bars? exactly not me!

"make me, uchi-boy" i teased and i could feel him glaring at me. and once he growled i started smirking

"are you a dog now, sasu-_kun?_" i said and he 'hn'ed me.

"heh. fine. i wanna see if this suigetsu kid is really what the picture describes him." i said and flicked the light switch on.

the lights flickered on and i smiled at my 'prisoner'.

sasuke looked the same with his chickenass hairdo. though he does look taller.

their was a girl in the cell next to sasuke's. her hair was a fiery red colour as were her eyes. she looked kinda like a stripper with her short shorts and skin tight t-shirt. she must be karin.

next to karins cell was...Juugo was it? yeah Juugo. his sun-kissed orange hair was spiked in all different directions. he looked tall and muscular, but his eyes held a soft feeling to it.

and last but not least was...SUIGETSU! his picture was exactly like him, and DAMN was he cute. his white and blue hair was styled a bit like sai's but sorta different. but overall he was cute.

"well...i was right!" i cheered while recieving a few curious stares.

"about what?" juugos deep voice was heard.

"i was right about Suigetsu being cute! i mean look at him" i said and smiled.

"heh see i AM cute! take that Karin!" suigetsu cheered and karin rolled her eyes.

"but sasuke-kun is hotter" she said and sent a failed wink at him.

"sure he is" i said sarcastically. just then my phone rang. quickly, i picked the black android up and held it to my ear.

"moshi moshi?" i spoke.

...

"hi kashi" i cheered. sasuke looked intruiged.

...

"no i havent seen it" i said with a bit of fear in my voice. by now suigetsu and the others were curious.

...

"im sure" i assured him.

...

"am i lying? whaat? no!" i laughed nervously.

...

"no where..." i said. my voice still had that fear in it.

...

"listen kashi im kinda busy TTYL BUBYE!" i said and hung up. i ignored the stares of confusion that were thrown my way.

"who was that?" Juugo asked and i sighed

"my old sensei." i said grimly.

"whats wrong?" suigetsu asked with a hint of worry in his voice. and i was shocked, why would he care? maybe im just tired.

"i think i crossed the line." i said "it was this afternoon"

**flashback**

_i was at the hospital tending to a batch of genin when a panting nurse rushed up to me._

_"sakura-san, kakashi-san left the hospital without being tended to! he has a few minor injuries" she cried. i looked at her before nodding. and with that i disapeared in a burst of cherry blossoms._

_after a few minutes i found kakashi in a meadow, with his legs folded. his back was to me and his orange book in hand. he was so caught up in reading his book that he didnt sense me coming until it was to late and i knocked him out._

_i dragged him back to the hospital and before leaving him, i stole his book as punishment and took of running for my life._

**end flashback**

"whats so great about some stupid book?"Karin asked and i giggled.

"its the TYPE of book" i said and broke into fits of laughter.

the group (excluding sasuke who just rolled his eyes) stared curiously at me before juugo spoke.

"what type of book was it, sakura-san?" he asked and i stopped laughing and spoke in the most serious voice i could muster.

"i took kakashi hatake's, icha icha paradise book." and they all (excluding sasuke who rolled his eyes again) fell over anime style. i was laughing at them as the blood rushed to their faces.

"did you have a death wish or something?" sasuke asked and i shook my head.

"no. the old baka always escapes the hospital. once he left when he had third degree burns. this was punishment" i told him and he scoffed.

"hn." he said and i glared at him with all my might.

"have a sense of humor for once." i told him.

"hn." he grunted. i could feel my eyebrows twitching.

"thats not a word." i growled

"hn"

"stop it" i commanded. by now he was smirking.

"hn"

"fuck! uchi-boy fuck up!" i yelled and he held his smirk in place

"_hn_" he grunted and i lost it.

"SCREW YOU UCHIHA! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" i yelled and stomped out the door, but not before i heard him mutter a small 'hn'

maybe i should just go home...or maybe i should make another clearing in the forest...yeah that sounds better.

WITH SASUKE

"sasuke-kun who was that girl?!" karin demanded to know. tch jealous bitch.

"hn. old teammate." i bluntly said and she seemed pleased with the answer.

"think we can escape if she guards us?" suigetsu asked

"i dont know." i plainly said and juugo spoke.

"is she strong?" he asked and i had to ask myself before speaking.

'_is she strong? maybe. no, she couldnt be.' _i convienced myself

"hn." i grunted.

"translation; i dont know." a new voice spoke up. i turned towards the sorce of the voice and seen Naruto standing at the doorway. he was wearing a small smile on his face. but what shocked me most was the fact that he was carrying a small bundle of blankets.

"hey, teme." he whispered. my teammates were a bit curious but didnt speak. and karin had layed down on her bed. while juugo and suigetsu started speaking. i looked at naruto and spoke.

"hn. what are you doing?" i asked and he walked up to my cell.

"i...i wanted her to meet you. tsunade-baa-chan said you were here. and...i wanted her to meet my best friend." he said and i was shocked.

even through all this trouble he wanted me to meet his child? i felt a small tug at my chest but ignored it.

"so the little knuckle-head is a dad?" i teased and he grinned. his grin was so full of hope. just like when we were genin.

"yeah, funny aint it? i always thought it would be you first. you know with the 'im gonna restore my clan.' " he joked and i grunted.

"shut up dobe. anyways whats the name?" i asked and he smiled.

"sasuke uchiha, meet my little akira uzumaki." he said softly "shes beautiful aint she? got her looks from me!" he cheered and i scoffed.

"yeah right. probably all that hyuuga mistress." i told him and he looked suspicious.

"how did you know? you been stalking?" he asked suspiciously. i immediatly glared at him.

"no you idiot. she has pale eyes" i said and he started smiling.

"oh." suddenly the baby started giggling and reaching out to sasuke. both males looked surprised but naruto looked sad.

"she likes you! i hoped she would follow in my footsteps! you know the whole 'dobe, teme thing?" he said and sasuke rolled his eyes.

"dobe, shut up."

"make me teme!"

"dobe."

"teme."

"dobe!" a new voice cut in. they looked at the small bundle in naruto's arms. she was giggling and reaching out to sasuke. naruto sighed before giving her to sasuke to hold.

"dont drop my daughter" he warned and sasuke rolled her eyes. akira smiled at sasuke and giggled.

"dobe! dobe!" she chanted over and over again. it made sasuke smirk and naruto look proud. soon karin shouted from her bed.

"shut that stupid brat's trap!" she cried and naruto looked pissed.

"what did you just call my daughter you tramp!?" he yelled at her. sadly karin was facing the wall and didnt know who naruto was and continued to yell.

"i said shut that brats, fucking mouth! and shut yours while your at it!" she shouted and naruto looked furious.

"do you know who i am?!" he asked and she scoffed.

"no! why should i?" she asked and naruto stepped closer to her cell.

"your talking to the rokudaime! and im one of konoha's strongest ninja, you little slut!" he growled. his eyes had lost the usual cerulean blue, and had changed to a scarlet red with black slits in the middle. his whiskers had grown darker and the nine tails chakra was slowly surrounding him.

sadly karin was to stubborn (stupid) to notice.

"and?" she asked and naruto smirked.

"and...im also the keeper of the nine-tailed fox." he growled and karin tensed. she slowly turned around to see naruto. she quickly tried to explain.

"i-im sorry." she managed to get out and akira stopped giggling and tried to peek over the blankets to look at her father.

"naruto. you might scare your daughter." i said and he stopped. he looked at sasuke to see akira staring at him. his eyes quickly returned to their normal sky blue and the chakra almost immediatly disappeared.

"your lucky." he spat out to karin before grabbing akira and leaving. the 4 were shocked before karin spoke.

"how? how can someone so bright, hold such a dark chakra?" she asked.

"even bigger question. how can someone so fun and bright like that? be friends with someone so dark and gloomy like sasuke?" suigetsu asked and sasuke ignored the comment and went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

"NO!" a voice cried from the other side of the door. team hebi looked up to see kakashi walk in with a agitated sakura slung over his shoulder.

"morning!" he said as if it was the most casual thing ever!

"kashi you butthole! put me down!" sakura cried and kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"or what?" he tempted.

"or i cut your dick of and super glue it to your forehead!" she threatend and sasuke, juugo and suigetsu covered their precious 'jewels'. however kakashi seemed unfazed.

"ill take my chances." he said and threw sakura on the ground before exiting.

"you bitch!" sakura cried before rushing to the door and trying to open it - locked.

"ugh! you prick!" she said and punched the door which didnt break to her surprise.

"the fuck!? YOU ASSHOLE YOU PUT A JUTSU ON THE DOOR?!" she yelled in disbelief.

"why did he put a jutsu on the door?" juugo asked and she sighed in annoyence.

"payback. the jutsu makes sure i dont break the door down. no one gets in no one goes out." she whined and suigetsu started talking.

"well then maybe we cou-" he started but sakura cut him off by jumping in joy.

"BUT! the asshole forgot one fatal flaw!" she cried and rushed to the wall oposite of the prison cells. when she was only inches from it she brought her fist back and punched the wall. in less then a minutes the wall had a HUGE hole 5 times bigger than her fist was visible.

"yes! that dick didnt count on THAT!" she cried in joy. she stuck her hand in the hole and pulled out 5 bottles of...sake? she opened a bottle and took a big gulp, before smiling in satisfaction.

"heh, bitch. this shit is good." she said before throwing one to each of her prisoners who sweatdropped at her actions before eyeing the bottles in suspicioun.

"drink, dont drink i couldnt care less. all it means is that theres more for me." she said and once again pulled out 4 more bottles out of the hole and setting them down on the table.

"think shes high?" suigetsu asked and karin scoffed.

"What does she think we are? idi- juugo dont drink it!" karin cried and the 3 looked at the orange man who begun drinking from the bottle.

"why? shes drinking it and barely looking at us!" he whined and continued drinking.

"plus, its really good." he complimented and suigetsu shrugged before drinking from his own bottle. his eyes widened in surprised before he gasped.

"THIS STUFF IS AMAZING!" he shouted and chugged the bottle back before asking for another before sakura threw one at him. even karin started drinking. and soon...they were all smashed. due to the effect of the alcohol they all failed to see sakura smirking. well everyone except a suspicious sasuke.

11 BOTTLES LATER

"h-hey? sui-kun whatcha doin?" a VERY drunk karin asked the blushing suigetsu who kept scooting closer to her (as close as the metal bars would alow him)

"nothing.*hic* hey karin-chan *hic* ya know? you'd be really *hic* prettier if you didnt *hic* wear those slutty *hic* clothes or all that *hic* makeup" suigetsu said and karin blushed 20 shades of red.

"r-really?" she asked and he nodded his head vigorously. unknown to the pair is that they were being watched by a 2 pairs of emerald and obsidian eyes.

"so karin? is sound planning a war on leaf?" sakura asked the drunk figure in front of her.

"mhm. yeah we are." she said truthfully and sakura began jotting down a few things on a spare notebook.

"when?" she asked and again and karin shrugged.

"i dun know. sometime next year." she slurred. sakura nodded before getting up and walking over to sasuke's cell.

"you dont need to lie. i know you dont drink" she said plainly and sat down on one of the wooden seats.

"hn. what did you do?" he asked and she smirked.

"its called truth serum. you drink it and you have no choice but to tell the truth." she told him and he took this infomation in.

"hn."

...

...

"hey, sasuke?"

"hn?"

"when you accomplish your dream...were you gonna come back?" sakura asked.

_would i? i havent given it much thought...what would i do? _sasuke thought.

"hn."

"emotionless jackass" she whispered, but sadly sasuke heard and glared at her.

"hn. annoying."

"ice block"

"fan-girl" ok that one had to sting.

"ex-fangirl." she growled and he meerly shrugged.

"ex or not. you will always be the weak fangirl." he told her.

"you know what, screw this. i dont care anymore. believe what you want, all i know is that i dont care anymore." she spat out. her speach left sasuke dazzed and sakura puffing. after a while she sighed and apologized.

"we would have let you back in..." she mumbled, and sasuke heard.

_yeah of course. probably after a few years in prison_ he thought bitterly.

"well. ill be back in the morning. later." she said and got up.

"hn. sakura..." sasuke's voice stopped her from leaving. curiously, sakura turned around and looked at sasuke questionly.

"yes?"

"would...would you have let me back in..." he asked and sakura froze. never had she thought of him asking her that question.

"...i...dont know..." she whispered and left the room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"sasuke...sasuke?" a small voice caught his attention. he slowly stirred around before his eyes opened.

"hn..."

"sasuke? quick the ceremony is starting in 30 minutes." sakura said and opened the door to his cell. curiously he looked at her.

"what are you doing?" he asked her and she smirked.

"we have a ceremony to go to." she said and in less than a minute, the two were standing in a nearby tree, with the perfect view of a small stage.

"whats happening?" sasuke asked.

"its...naruto... his big day." she told him.

_big day?_

"he only wanted you here to see him accomplish his dream." sakure told her ex-crush.

"dobe's becoming hokage?" he asked the pinkette who smiled at him.

"yeah. once the ceremony is over, you and your team mates are free. we only wanted you here to witness this day. who knows we might be with you when you accomplish your goal." she said.

_they...wanted me here?_ he asked himself.

"villagers of konohagakure. it is with a heavy heart that i tsunade senju, step down from the title of hokage and pass it down, to the leafs only, naruto uzumaki!" tsunade's loud voice boomed over the loud speakers.

the crowd erupted in waves of cheers while naruto bounced onto the stage and hugged tsunade.

"thanks baa-chan!" he cried "now! this day...this is one of the happiest day's ever for me. right next to becoming a ninja, holding my daughter for the first time...and meeting team 7. but i really wish that my family was here to see. not my biological family...my ninja family." naruto spoke and sasuke was confused.

_ninja family?_

"i know sakura-chan is here. its kinda hard to miss her - " he started but sakura cut him off.

"IF YOU SAY FOREHEAD I WILL MURDER YOU!" she screamed

"uhh.. pink hair! i was gonna say that!" he insisted and some people in the corwd chuckled.

"and kakashi-sensei who is probably off reading his nasty book somewhere. Hey kakashi! if your here, spike your chakra!" he ordered. there was a small silence before naruto began grinning.

"hey kakashi! and my best friend. who i see more as a brother. hes had it rough over the years but...teme, just know that you always have a home here in konoha" naruto said into the microphone and all were silent.

_home? really? _his thoughts were cut short once he felt a hand on his shoulder. he turned around to see sakura smiling softly at him.

"lets go" she said. not even a minute later they both appeared behind naruto, who was looking down. sakura quickly snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"turn around." she whispered. slowly, naruto turned around and his eyes widened.

"teme!" naruto cried and tackled his best friend to the ground in a bone crushing hug. soon naruto pulled sakura in aswell. the two started laughing while sasuke glared at them.

"get. off" he commanded and they laughed some more.

"no." they both said. soon there was a soft puff from behind them. the 3 turned around to come face to face with their old sensei.

"my 3 kids are all grown u- arghh!" kakashi was cut off when he was pulled into the huge dog pile aswell. the 4 ninja's began laughing/glaring/smirking at each other before naruto fist pumped the air.

"TEME SEVEN IS BACK! BELIEVE IT!"

the forgotten crowd broke into cheers and whistles, all congratulating and chanting team 7's name.


End file.
